Snowfall turns into spring
by KyouFan17
Summary: The Souma's lives are changed when a young woman enters their lives.......
1. Honda Tohru

Snow fall turns into spring  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own Fruits Basket nor any of it's characters. Though I wish I owned Kyou!^_^  
  
Hey guys! I've decided to start a story about Furuba. I haven't seen the anime nor the manga, but by looking at other people's websites I began to like it. Now I love Furuba! If you find something wrong with the story, just tell me.  
  
(*)-character's thoughts  
  
It has been a week since Tohru ran away from home. She loved her grandfather, but she couldn't live there anymore. Besides, no one would miss her. Tohru never felt like she belonged anywhere. Especially after her mother died. Tohru missed her mother so much. No matter how bad anyone treated her, she always had her mother. But now.............  
  
Tears and rain drops traced down Tohru's cheeks. When her mother died, she had to go live with her cousins, unt and uncle, and grandfather. Her cousins were horrible and her aunt was terrible too. They would always berate her and act like she was dumb. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't she find a place where she was wanted? It's been a week or two since she ran away. She was hungry, tired, sick, and dirty. She hadn't anything to eat in days. She felt so weak, she didn't think she could go on.  
  
On she trudged through the mud and rain. "Aaahh!" she yelped as a sharp pain went through her shoeless feet. She fell down, and took her foot gingerly in her hands. She had stepped on some glass, and it was bleeding. Wincing again, she tore a piece of her dress and wrapped it about her foot for at least minimal protection. Then she stood again,and started limping along the grass to find some sort of shelter. Tohru then began to get dizzy, and she couldn't walk any longer. She fell down coughing. "Mother......," she murmered weakly. Then she fell unconscious.  
  
* * * * *  
* *  
  
"Hurry up. I'm getting wet," Kyou said irritably. "I don't give a d*** about your stupid vegetable garden. Shigure will pay for this. He knows I hate the rain." He stared up into the sky, water running down his face.  
  
"Be quiet. I would be done faster if you would help. So if you're not going to help, just wait till I'm done." Yuki Sohma continued to tend to his garden, feigning obliviousness to Kyou's growing anger. "That's it! Come on. Let's go, right now!" Yuki stood and smiled coldly at Kyou. They both got in a fighting stance. "Fine Kyou. But you know you're going to lose." Kyou didn't answer, but he rushed at Yuki with his fist extended. Yuki slapped Kyou's arm aside, and hit him with an open palm blow to his chest that sent him flying. Kyou made a loud sound as his body hit the ground.  
  
Yuki just dusted his hands off, and went back to tending his vegetables. Kyou groaned as he rubbed his chest in pain. He sat up, eager to take another swing at Yuki. As he was making his way back, he tripped over something soft. He turned to see what it was, and his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Aiiiiieeee!!!!!" Yuki heard Kyou yell. He stood and ran to where Kyou lay on the ground. Kyou immediately clutched onto Yuki's leg and stammered in fear:"I-i-i-it's a d-d-dead body!" Yuki dragged Kyou over to the "corpse" and prodded it gingerly. "Get off me, idiot. It's not a dead body. This person is still alive."  
  
"What?" Kyou let go of Yuki, and crawled over to get a closer look.  
  
Yuki turned the body over, and saw it was a young woman. She was deathly pale, soaking wet, and dirty. Yuki felt her pulse. It was weak and her breathing was shallow. Then he felt her forehead, and it was burning up. He put his arm under her legs and lifted her in his arms. "What are you doing?" Kyou asked. Yuki handed him the umbrella and said: "Hold this over me and the girl. She's really sick and doesn't need to get any wetter."  
  
"Hey, you don't tell me what to do......!" Kyou was cut off by Yuki roughly grabbing him by the collar. Kyou was surprised at how strong he was, even with a girl in his arm. "Just shut up and do what I tell you. Or me and you can have it out right now. And I won't be nice about it." Kyou glared at him for a minute, then took the umbrella and held it over Yuki. Then they both made their way to Shigure's house. Once inside, Yuki took her into Shigure's room and laid her gently on the bed. Kyou leaned against the door frame, watching Yuki.  
  
"Don't just stand there, Kyou. Run her some hot bath water, and get her out of those wet clothes. I'm going downstairs to call Hatori, and to make some soup." Kyou's eyes widened, and his face reddened in embarrassment. "What!? I'm not undressing her. Why can't you do it?" But by the time he said this, Yuki was already gone. He looked at the girl uneasily. *Maybe if I do it really fast, I won't see anyhting.* He walked over to the bed and pulled off her sweater. Then he took off her shoes and socks, then with much apprehension started to remove her dress  
  
His face was as red as his hair by the time he was done. He put a towel over her, lifted her up, then laid her gently in the tub. Then he washed the dirt and mud off of her, lifted her out of the tub, dried her off and dressed her in one of Shigure's kimonos. Kyou laid her back on the bed, and stared at her face. It was pale and her cheeks were flaming. Her long brown hair lay in knotted tangles about her face. She was beautiful. Kyou reached out his hand to brush the hair away from her face, but pulled it away when he heard someone coming.  
  
"Here she is Hatori. We found her dirty and lying in the rain unconscious." Hatori leaned over the girl, examining her. He frowned briefly, his black hair falling over his face. "It doesn't look good. She's malnourished and she has pnuemonia. She might not make it through the night." Kyou and Yuki looked sad. "I can give her something for the fever, and I'll stay here tonight to watch over her." When Hatori and Kyou went outside to get somethings, Yuki went to the girl. He took her pale, cold hand in his and gripped it tightly.  
  
He sat there, silently willing her to live............  
  
Like the story? Then review! *Expect another chapter sometime next week! ^_^ 


	2. Awakening

Snowfall turns into spring  
  
Disclaimer:I donot own Furuba, nor any of it's characters. *Though I wish I owned Kyou!^_^  
  
Hey everybody. I think this story got off to a good start, don't you? ^_^ I hope it will continue to get better. Please, if you have any ideas on how I can make it better, just e-mail me. Also, don't flame me just because you want to be mean and rude. If you have something constructive to say, go ahead. I'd like to hear from you!  
  
(*)-character's thoughts  
  
(~)-flashback  
  
Ch.2:Awakening  
  
Yuki awoke with the sunlight warming his face. He blink his blue eyes, then stared at the girl he rescued. She still wasn't awake. He hoped she wouldn't die. Just then, Hatori woke up. "Ah, Yuki. You're still here? How is the girl?"  
  
"No change," Yuki replied. "Hatori, you've got to do something."  
  
"I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do. We'll just have to hope she has the will to keep living. Come outside with me. We could both use the fresh air." Hatori left, and Yuki reluctantly followed him.  
  
Meanwhile....Tohru was lost in unconscious, feverish dreams. *flashback* ~"Aaaah! Mother help!" A young Tohru was having a bad nightmare; desperately calling for her mother.  
  
"Tohru, what's the matter?" Kyoko(I think that's her name.0-0) ran into the room, and gathered her tiny child in her arms. "Shhh. It's alright. You were having a nightmare. Go back to sleep." She tried to put her back in her bed, but Tohru wouldn't let go.  
  
"No! Don't leave me. I'm afraid to be alone. I'm afraid......"Kyoko held her daughter closely, and kissed her forehead. 'Don't worry Tohru. I won't leave you. I'll always be with you......"~ *end of flashback*  
  
Suddenly, Tohru woke up. The bright sunlight hurt her eyes, and she stilll felt very weak. She also felt a little delirious. *I'm alive?* she thought. She was suprised to find herself in a warm bed and dry clothes. She gingerly eased herself up to look at her surroundings. She was in a nicely furnished bedroom, and was wearing an expensive looking kimono. She was too tired to try to figure out anything, so she went back to sleep.  
* * * * * *  
*  
  
Shigure happily whistled to himself as he came up the walkway of his house. "Good morning, everyone! I'm back. Huh? No one here. Oh, well." He had just come back from a retreat where he was working on another novel. *Boy am I tired! I'll just take a little nap, then talk to the guys when they get back.* He went into his room, not noticing a sleeping Tohru. He took a shower, then put on some boxers and a light silk robe. "Sleep! Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!" Shigure sang as he climbed into bed, which woke up Tohru.  
  
Shigure turned over to get comfortable, and came face to face with a wide-eyed young woman. They stared at each other for awhile, before Tohru screamed. "Aaah!!!!!" Hatori, Kyou, and Yuki just got back when they heard her scream. They all rushed inside, and burst through the door into Shigure's room. They found a shocked Shigure and a suprised Tohru.  
  
Kyou and Yuki saw Shigure in his boxers, and yelled "Pervert!" before they beat him on his head. "Owww!" Shigure whined. 'What are you hitting me for? I was just trying to take a nap. She was the one sleeping in my bed." Then they all turned to Tohru, who was still staring at them in confusion.  
  
"Um, I hate to interrupt, but who are you people?"  
  
"I think I should explain," Hatori said. Yuki and Kyou scratched their heads, and Shigure was rubbing his. And Tohru still stared at them all, clueless.  
  
* * * * *  
*  
  
They left Hatori and Tohru alone for awhile till he explained everything. They were sitting in the living room, waiting. Then Hatori entered with Tohru. He had an arm around her to support her. She looked at the other three Soumas. She stepped away from Hatori, and kneeled on the floor, bowing her head. "Thank you for saving me. And I am grateful that you took care of me. I am in your debt." Hatori knelt down, and cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"We are just glad you are awake. How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" He smiled at her, and it was so genuine. *They are so concerned about my well-being, and they are only strangers. My own family doesn't even care about me this much.* "I'm a little better and a little hungry," she replied with a smile. Her stomach growled loudly, and she looked down, embarrassed. "You poor child!" Shigure wailed. He wrapped her up in a hug. "You must be starving! Don't worry, Shigure will fill you up with hot, delicious food!"  
  
"Ummm....." Tohru uttered sweatdropping and blushing.  
  
He released her, and turned to Kyou and said:"Go get take-out."  
  
"What?! But you just told her you were going to be doing it!"  
  
"Now, now, Kyou. Don't be so whinny about it. Unless you want this poor, lovely thing to starve." Kyou looked at Tohru, blushed, then glared at Shigure.  
  
"You better cooperate, baka neko. Or do I have to embarrass you in front of her?" Yuki whispered with a smug smirk. Kyou glared at him angrily. *Baka Neko? Stupid cat? Why is Souma-kun calling him a stupid cat?*Tohru thought. Yuki helped Tohru sit at the heating table in the living room, and she smiled at him. "Oh, and Kyou? Get her a broth or a soup. I don't think she's ready for solid food yet," Hatori added. Kyou grabbed his coat, and headed out irritably, leaving Yuki and Tohru alone.  
  
"Hatori-san told me you were the one who saved me. Thank you Souma- kun," she said, taking his hand.  
  
"You don't need to thank me. I would have done that for anyone who needed help. Umm, how do you know my name?"  
  
"Because we go to the same school! Everyone knows you're the "Prince" at our school. I've never seen you before till now. I recognized you from your name. I never thought I 'd have the honor of meeting Souma-kun!" she chirped happily. Yuki stared at her in suprise, then smiled a bit sadly. *Would you still like me if you knew what I turn into if you tried to hug me after this month?* he thought. "What's your name?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Honda Tohru."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Honda-san. And I think the baka will be back with your soup soon. If you don't mind, I think I will turn in now. Goodnight Tohru," he said warmly. He gave her hand a squeeze, then headed upstairs. About 10 minutes later, Kyou came back with the soup. He sat down across from Tohru, and pushed the soup in front of her.  
  
"You better eat it while it's still warm," he said gruffly. Tohru took off the cover and tried some of the soup.  
  
"Thank you for getting me some soup, ah........um.......What's your name?"  
  
"Kyou."  
  
"Oh! Well, thank you Kyou-san. This is very good soup, and I was so hungry." She smiled brightly at him.  
  
Kyou blushed, and replied: "Just stop talking okay, and eat."  
  
She ate a few bites, then pushed the bowl away. "Ah, Kyou-san. I think I 've had enough. Can you carry me upstairs? I think I'd rather rest."  
  
"Oy, can't you get that jerk Yuki to do it?" he said. But then he started to feel bad. "Okay, I'll do it. Just wait a minute."  
  
Kyou put her soup in the refrigerator, lifted her into his arms, and headed upstairs. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. *Her skin feels so hot* Kyou thought worriedly. He was thankful it was dark so she couldn't see him blushing.  
  
He pulled back the covers on his bed, then layed her in it. Shigure was in his room, so Kyou let Tohru have his. He covered her up, and was about to leave, when she called to him. "Kyou-san, can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." He knelt by the bed and took her hand. She grasped it tightly. "Kyou-san? Do you think I could stay here? Your family is so nice."  
  
"We'll discuss it tomorrow. Now got to sleep, will ya?" Tohru smiled then fell soundly asleep. Kyou sat in the dark, watching Tohru's pale face. *So she's lonely too* he thought. Then he heard a noise from the door, and saw Hatori watching him with a small smile on his face. "W-what are you smiling about?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied, and headed outside to smoke.  
  
Like the story? Then please review!!!! 


	3. Ch3: A girl's touch

Snowfall turns into spring  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own Furuba nor any aspect of it. *Wish I owned Kyou though. ^_^  
  
You guys wouldn't believe what happened! I had chapter three almost finished, but the dumb computer wouldn't open it. So now I had to start a new one. I also revised ch.2. I thought it was too angsty. Hope you'll like this new chapter 3! Oh, and the letters with little astericks behind them stand for Kyou's foul language. I don't like to use curse words.^_^  
  
(*)-character's thoughts  
  
( )-my thoughts  
  
(~)-flashback  
  
Ch.3: A girl's touch  
  
Tohru woke up, and it was chilly and foggy. She turned to look at Kyou sleeping next to the bed. "How kind of Kyou-san to stay by my side during the night," she whispered. Tohru took a blanket from the bed, and wrapped it around him.Then she took another blanket from Kyou's bed, and wrapped it about herself. *I wonder if that soup is still downstairs? I'm kinda hungry.* She left the room and started down the stairs, and heard someone say: "Good morning Tohru-chan!"  
  
"Ah....good morning Souma-san." It was Shigure, and he smiled at her brightly.  
  
"No need for formalities. Just call me Shigure."  
  
"Okay, Shigure-san! What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Well, I'm an author and I like to get an early start on my novels. Plus, Mit-chan my editor hates it when I procrastinate on my work."  
  
"Wow, Shigure-san is a novelist! That's wonderful......Achoo!"  
  
"Ah Toru-chan! Are you cold in that kimono? How inconsiderate of me! To leave a lovely young girl like you in one of my thin kimonos. Not to worry. I know a place that has a lot of nice feminine clothing ." He took a jacket from a coat rack, and wrapped it around Tohru's shoulders.  
  
"Shigure-san, what about Souma-kun, Kyou-san, and Hatori-san? Shouldn't we tell them where we are going?"  
  
He smiled at Tohru, and led her out the front door to the car. "Well, Hatori left earlier. He had to get back to the main house. But don't worry about Yuki or Kyou. I'll leave them a note. We should let Yuki sleep, and Kyou wouldn't want to come anyway." He winked at Tohru, and she just stared at him in confusion.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
An clock alarm rang, and Yuki's hnd shot out to turn it off. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. *I wonder how Honda-san is doing? I should check up on her.* Yuki crept out of his room, and realized he didn't know where she slept. He hoped she didn't sleep on the floor all night. He checked Shigure's room, and hoped Shigure wasn't in there with her.^.^ No luck. Then he decided to check the extra room they had. Finally, he decided to check Kyou's room. He opened the door, and saw a tousled bed and Kyou sleeping on the floor.  
  
He grabbed Kyou by the hair and shook him. "Ow! What the heck's your problem? You wanna fight!?"  
  
"Not now, baka. I can't find Honda-san." Kyou rubbed his head, and stared daggers at Yuki.  
  
"Are you that d*** stupid? She's lying right....Hey! Where is she?" Yuki just rolled his eyes, and headed downstairs with Kyou close behind. "What the heck is going on around here? That girl and that ecchi dog are gone." Kyou sat at the living room table, pondering about Tohru and Shigure's disappearance. Yuki grabbed a jacket, preparing to go look outside for Tohru when the front door opened and Shigure entered.  
  
"Good morning! I see you two have finally woken up." Yuki and Kyou turned toward Shigure with angry looks, and tiny flames burned in their eyes. "Heh, heh........Look, I can explain...." Yuki and Kyou had grabbed Shigure by his collar, and were about to punch him when Tohru walked in. Both of them turned towards her, and they stared at her in awe, dropping Shigure in the process. A light blue headband adorned her head, and her long brown hair shimmered and shined in the sunlight. Her bangs no longer hung in her eyes, so they looked like shiny and sparkly pools of blue.  
  
No longer was she wearing one of Shigure's robes, but was wearing a light blue dress with thin straps that had a long blue ribbon tied just under her chest and flowed out in a long skirt at the bottom. (If you've seen the picture of Tohru in a pink dress holding flowers, you'll know what my dress sort of looks like) She was also wearing blue straw sandals. "Ah, good morning Kyou-san and Souma-kun. Shigure-san took me shopping. How do I look?"  
  
Yuki smiled softly and walked over to Tohru. "I think you look pretty, Honda-san." She blushed, and murmered,"Thank you Sohma-kun." Kyou didn't say anything, but snuck a look at Tohru when he thought no one was looking. Shigure rolled on his stomach, and rested his hands on his chin, and surveyed the three teens with intrigue. *I think our little Honda-san will make our lives a little more interesting.* "Since Honda-san looks so beautiful today, I think we should all go out to eat. We can celebrate the new guest in our humble little home."  
  
"Thank you, Shigure-san. I've never recieved such kindness from anyone."  
  
"No thanks needed from our lovely Tohru. Now you just go outside and wait in the car while we change into something more appropriate." As soon as Tohru was gone, Kyou finally said something.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?! You're a lot dumber than I thought you were. You know it's not safe to have a normal girl around here. What if she finds out about the curse?"  
  
"We'll probably have to tell Akito about her," Yuki added.  
  
Shigure had begun to change into a suit, and was putting on a tie. "Don't be so worried. Akito doesn't have to know about this unless Tohru finds out about the curse. Besides, this is the month of the Blue Moon. We should be safe for now. I'll ask her where she lives tonight so I can take her home. I'm sure her family misses her. Did she tell you anything about herself?"  
  
"No, all she told me was her name and that we went to the same school."  
  
"I guess she does have some kind of family. We better be going before we're late."  
  
When they all came outside, Tohru clapped her hands in delight. "You guys look very nice. You three look so handsome." Shigure was wearing a black suit and Yuki was wearing a gray suit. Kyou was wearing all black with a red tie. "But what's wrong with Kyou-san?" He stood a little away from Yuki and Shigure. Shigure smiled.  
  
"He's not really comfortable wearing a suit. We had to force him to at least wear a shirt and tie." Kyou turned to Shigure, sending him a death glare.  
  
Tohru walked over to Kyou. "Don't be upset, Kyou-san. I think you look the handsomest." She reached up to straighten his tie, and beamed happily at him. Kyou's eyes widened, and his face turned beet red. Shigure looked amused, and Yuki looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Well, I guess that settles it. I think we should head out to dinner now." They all grabbed their coats, and Shigure helped Tohru put hers on. They went to a fancy resteraunt that played music. They all had spaghetti for dinner and strawberry shortcake for dessert. Tohru took one bite, and her mouth was filled with the sweet strawberry taste. "Mmmm, oishii~desu," she said in delight. When she finished her dessert, she turned to watch everyone on the dance floor. It looked like so much fun. Shigure saw her watching the people dance. He stood and said:"Miss, may I have a dance with you?" Tohru smiled and went to the dance floor, holding her hands out to him. But before Shigure could join her, Yuki and Kyou grabbed him by his shoulders. "You had better behave yourself out there, Shigure. I'd hate for us to have to ruin this nice evening by beating you to death."  
  
"Yeah, what he said" Kyou chimed in. But Shigure just laughed it off.  
  
"You two sure are being protective of her. But you have nothing to worry about. I might behave if the mood suits me." Then a dark look came to his face, and a mischevious smile formed on his mouth." But since Tohru- chan is so lovely.....I just might lose control of myself." He dashed off to join Tohru before Yuki or Kyou could grab him again. "That idiot. He better not do anything stupid," Kyou muttered.  
  
Yuki and Kyou watched as Shigure twirled Tohru around in his arms. She looked like she was having a lot of fun. Suprisingly, Shigure was having a lot of fun too. No doubt he was enjoying having a cute young lady held closely in his arms. In fact, Yuki and Kyou felt he was enjoying it a bit too much. A slow song came on, and Shigure pulled Tohru closer. She began to blush because he was so intimately close. He smiled at her umcomfortableness,(Is that a word?) and held her even closer.  
  
For some reason Kyou became even more irritated when he saw how close Shigure was to her. He was already angry that he was made to go to a dumb resteraunt and dress up. He stood up noisily. "Forget this, I'm going home." He got his coat from the coat check, and left out the front door. Yuki sighed, and went out on the dance floor to get Shigure and Tohru.  
  
"Um, Shigure-san.......don't you think we are dancing a bit close?"  
  
"Of course not. I for one am quite comfortable being as close as possible to you^_^." He leaned down and held his cheek against hers. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable?" he said teasingly. In response she just blushed harder. Then Yuki snuck up behind Shigure and hit him across the head with his fist.  
  
"Oww! Yuki-kun, what did I do to deserve such pain?" he whined.  
  
"Fool, didn't I warn you to behave? We have to go now. Kyou's getting restless." He gave Shigure his coat and helped Tohru put hers on. They went outside and saw Kyou leaning against the wall. Tohru looked at him. For some reason he seemed lonely to her. During the whole car ride home he was silent and wouldn't look at anyone. He just stared out the window. When they arrived home, he jumped out the car and headed into the house.  
  
"Where is Kyou-san going?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He's just upset about being away from home. Just leave him alone for awhile. "Did you enjoy dinner tonight?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Hai! Very much so."  
  
"If you don't mind Tohru, I think we need to have a serious talk. We found you near our house unconscious. What were you doing there? Do you have any family?"  
  
"My family? Ah, no! I'm orphaned. I...I have no family. My mother died recently, and my father died when I was young."  
  
"I see. Hmm, so where have you been living? How have you been getting by? Don't you have any relatives?" Tohru looked up at him in alarm. He was seeing right through her lie. Her face turned red, and tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Umm.....I.....," she began, but Shigure held a finger against her mouth.  
  
"Shhh. You don't have to lie anymore. Just tell me the truth." He wrapped his arms around Tohru and she began to sob into his chest.  
  
"I was living with my relatives, but......I ran away. They don't want me around. I was just a troublesome burden. Mother always told me to never unecessarily trouble someone. They've done so much for me, I just didn't want to be a burden anymore." Shigure lifted her teary face and smiled at her.  
  
"If your relatives donot want you, then you can stay with us. It would be nice to have a female presence around the house. If you can help out with the house work, then you won't be a burden. How does that sound?"  
  
"Shigure-san, that sounds wonderful!" She gave him a big hug."You are very kind. I will work hard to please you and your family."  
  
"Good. Now go upstairs aand get some sleep. You can have the empty room next to Kyou's." Tohru reached up and kissed Shigure's cheek, then headed up to her new room. Shigure's eyes widened in shock. He touched his cheek and smiled. Sometimes he was just too nice for his own good.  
* * * * * *  
*  
  
Tohru was about to enter her room, when a thought hit her. *I wonder how Kyou-san's doing?* She saw a ladder leading up to the roof, and climbed it. Kyou was sitting with his back to her throwing acorns off the roof. "Kyou-san?" she called tentavely.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's you. What do you want?"  
  
"Gomen Kyou-san. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to see if you were alright." She stepped off the ladder, and slowly came towards him.  
  
"I'm fine, so go away," he said sharply. Tohru's face fell. *Mother, I've upset him somehow. I feel so sad.* Kyou turned a little to look at her, and saw the tears in her eyes. She turned away from him, and started back towards the ladder. He started to feel bad.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to yell at you. Don't leave." She stopped and turned back towards him. She wiped her eyes and smiled. Kyou looked away, and cleared his throat. "You can come sit by me if you want."  
  
"I'd like that very much, Kyou-san!" She started to walk back towards him, but slipped on an acorn. "Eh?!" she uttered as she was about to fall. #WARNING#:CLASSIC ROMANTIC MOMENT ABOUT TO HAPPEN^_^#  
  
"Dummy!" he yelled. He tried to catch her, but she fell over on him. "Oww," he groaned as he rubbed his sore head.  
  
"Ahh! I'm so sorry Kyou-san! I'm very clumsy. Are you okay?" She was afraid that he might get mad again. He opened one eye, and gave an akward smile.  
  
"Dummy, I'm fine." Then they both realized they were on top of each other. Their eyes widened, and they both blushed. They both got up and backed away from each other. "I.....I think we should probably get some sleep."  
  
"Ah, yes! I agree. Sleep sounds like a good idea!" He went down the ladder first, then he waited to help Tohru down. She missed the last rung of the ladder, and once again found herself in Kyou's arms. "I-I'm very sorry. I'm just very clumsy." She hesitantly looked into his firey red eyes.  
  
"It's okay, just.......be more careful." He reluctantly withdrew his arms from around Tohru. "Get some sleep, okay?" He started to walk off towards his room.  
  
"Goodnight Kyou-san," she called.  
  
"Um, yeah. Same to you."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tohru changed into her new pajamas that Shigure bought her, and climbed into the futon they gave her till her new bed came the next day. As she closed her eyes, images of Kyou, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, and her mother swam before her closed eyes. *Okaa-san, I feel so blessed to be able to stay with such a great family. I wonder if I will be able to meet any other Sohmas?*  
  
That's all, folks! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Major writers block. Thanks for reading. I might introduce Kagura in the next chapter. Please review! Also, no flames. They will not be read. 


End file.
